El relámpago que floreció
by Sxcar
Summary: Es complicado estar enamorad@ de tu mejor amig@, no tienes idea de que es lo que piensa en relación a lo que deseas. Pero bueno, eso es fácil de resolver, siempre y cuando ambos así lo quieran.


**Capitulo 1: Mi preciada amistad.**

Él se marcho, no hizo nada más que dejarme ahí, en una banca, inconsciente con todo ese amor que tenía por él, tirado a la basura, ¿Cómo se supone que debería sentirme ahora?, ¿Cómo una persona despreciada?, si, supongo que es lo más correcto, a mis 18 años, había perdido a mi primer y gran amor.

Desperté y estaba aún estaba obscuro, aún no amanecía así que camine en dirección a mi casa, mis pasos eran lentos, sentía que mis piernas eran de acero, me costaba mucho caminar, una lagrima rodaba sobre mis mejillas por cada paso que daba. Después de recorrer algunas calles escuche una voz conocida detrás de mí - ¡Vaya! Estas no son horas para que una señorita ande sola por las calles – exclamo. Actué por instinto, me voltee y lo abrace – Tranquila Sakura, todo estará bien, lo prometo – dijo con una voz cálida y acariciando mi cabello. Se trataba de mi mejor amigo, Kakashi Hatake.

Nuestra amistad era algo extraña, ¿Qué tenía que hacer una chica tonta e inexperta en todos las áreas posibles, siendo la mejor amiga de un chico prodigio y maduro como lo era él?

Nos llevamos 4 años de diferencia, para muchas personas eso es demasiado, pero seis años de amistad hicieron que para nosotros no significara nada. Beso mi frente y me acompaño a casa – Deberías dormir y descansar un poco, mañana será un largo día – Me dijo al dejarme en la puerta.

– No tengo muchas ganas de hacer nada mañana – le dije mientras secaba mis lágrimas – pasare el día en ca-. –Mañana … - interrumpió – Te vas a poner linda por que iremos al cine y a comer un helado – dijo para callarme. Le dije que si solo para que se fuera, ya no quería pensare en nada mas, solo quería dormir y llorar. Sasuke se había ido de la ciudad y de mi vida, ya nada me podía importar. Me tire en mi cama y llore hasta quedar satisfecha, hasta quedarme profundamente dormida.

Al día siguiente, me desperté algo tarde, el hambre hizo que bajara directamente a la cocina para hacer el almuerzo, así que baje en ropa interior a la cocina, generalmente no lo hacía pero desde que me mude a la ciudad por la escuela y vivo sola, me da igual. Decidí freír un poco de arroz y acompañarlo con las sobras de la comida del día anterior, tome mi plato y me senté frente al televisor gigante que tenía a mitad de la sala, prendí mi consola de videojuegos y me puse a jugar. No pasaba del medio día cuando sonó el timbre de mi puerta, me moleste, odiaba tanto que me interrumpieran cuando jugaba, pensé en no abrir la puerta, pero termine poniéndole pausa a mi videojuego y fui directamente a la mira para ver de quien se trataba, para mi sorpresa era Kakashi de nuevo – Solo dame un momento – le dije mientras subía corriendo las escaleras para cubrir mi cuerpo semi desnudo, tome lo primero que agarre y me lo puse, baje las escaleras y sin muchas ganas abrí la puerta.

Pensé que se enojaría, pues seguía con una actitud nefasta – Ya que no quieres ir ni al cine ni por un helado, el cine y el helado vienen a ti – me dijo mientras se quedaba ahí en la puerta, parado como un completo idiota sosteniendo un bote de helado con una mano, y algunas películas con la otra, no pude hacer nada más que sonreír.

Empezamos a preparar todo para ver películas, corrimos los muebles, bajamos algunas colchonetas y cobijas, las tendimos en el suelo y nos acostamos a ver mi película favorita, me sentí feliz de pasar este tiempo con él, en realidad necesitaba la compañía de alguien, pero habían cosas que me hacían sentir un poco incomoda – Oye … - lo distraje de la película – ¿No crees que no deberíamos de estar haciendo esto? – pregunté. - ¿Por qué lo dices? – Me pregunto con curiosidad. – Ya sabes, tu novia no podría malinterpretar esto? – No se por que, pero me costo mucho trabajo hacerle esa pregunta. - ¡Oh!, ya se a que te refieres, no te preocupes por eso, Kurenai sabe que eres mi amiga y que estaré contigo siempre que me necesites, le guste a ella o no.-

Volteé a verlo y sonreí, estaba tan contenta de tener a un amigo como él, así que me levante de mi sitio y me recosté a su lado, coloque mi cabeza en su pecho y lo abracé. – Gracias tonto, gracias por estar aquí.- Le dije sonriendo.


End file.
